The daughter
by Mystic-realm
Summary: Slightly au set before the first season. All i really can say is that a girl turns up claiming to be duncans daughter. Hopefully it is better than it sounds. I allways appreciate constuctive criticism :)
1. The daughter

The Daughter

A/N this is my first attempt at a highlander fic so if anything seems really out of place just let me know and ill get back to you. I'd really appreciate constructive criticism for this as I think I can make it my best fic yet

Chapter one: meeting a stranger  
  
Walking into the small antiques shop Valentine smiled. It was a small shop but not so small she felt claustrophobic. On the walls hung various paintings and tapestries but it was the glass swords case in the middle of the room that caught her eye most of all. Then suddenly she felt it he was here hiding in the shop somewhere and a small smile played across her lips.  
  
"Can I help you?" A smartly dressed woman asked her with a French accent. "Yes this sword is it genuine? I've been looking for it a long time" Valentine smiled studying the sword in the case.

"Of course would you like to handle it?" The woman asked an edge of annoyance in her voice. Valentine nodded eagerly and when the blade was place in her hand it felt right she couldn't explain it but this was the sword she must have.

"This blade is so well balanced" Valentine marvelled at the quality turning the blade, admiring the ivory handle carved into the shape of a wolf's head  
  
"That's a fine sword miss are you sure you can afford it?" Valentine jumped looking at the tall man knowing exactly who he was.

"I wouldn't be enquiring if I couldn't Mr...?" Valentine asked smiling widely trying to act like she didn't know who or what he was

. "Duncan Macleod and you are?" Duncan asked smiling cheekily.

"Could I speak to you for a moment in private please? There's a few questions I have about this sword" Valentine asked trying to sound as casual as possible when in truth she was nervous her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst through her ribs.  
  
Once in the relative privacy of the back room Duncan looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you really? I sensed what you were as soon as you walked in the shop" Duncan asked seriously noticing how nervous she was.

"I'm Valentine Macleod, Duncan you are my father" Melissa knew it was a bald statement to make but she was damn sure it was him.

"Impossible who is your mother?" Duncan's mind raced how could he be a father? Up until now he believed it was impossible for immortals to have children. But looking at the woman standing in front of him he could see the similarities from the long black hair to the good skin all his family possessed

"My mother was Clare she said you were together for a few years in Paris how could you leave when she was pregnant?" Melissa said shaking trying to hold in the emotions that threatened to spill over but it was hard after searching for so long she'd finally found him and it was all a little too much to take in. Duncan remembered her all right but when he'd left her he had no idea that she was pregnant.  
  
"I had no idea I would have stayed if I'd known" Duncan said resting his head in his hands trying to figure out how it could have possibly happened.

"You wouldn't have you wanted to travel again" Valentine said trying to control the anger in her voice. Duncan smiled slightly she talked with the same sense Clare always had how could he have left her alone?

"Why after all this time did you decide to come after me? Why not right after she told you?" Duncan asked tying to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"I've been searching for you a long time. I've been to Scotland, India, Japan in fact I've been around most the places you have but I always kept missing you by a few weeks or something stupid like that. But now, now I've found you its unbelievable. I check the last place I think you'd ever be is in an Antiques shop in Seacouver" Valentine laughed slightly realising how stupid she had been.  
  
"How did you follow me I mean who told you where I was?" Duncan was touched that she'd been all over the world trying to find him but how she knew where he'd been was slightly worrying.

"We have a mutual friend" Valentine smiled mischievously to say her and Connor were friends was an understatement over the 200 or so years they'd known each other they had become lovers.

"Who's this mutual friend we have then?" Duncan asked he hated it when people were vague.

"Connor Macleod he's helped me survive a lot he's been my mentor helped me track you down" Valentine smiled widely.

"I'm glad you have had a good teacher he was my mentor too" Duncan stood up smiling enveloping his daughter into a hug for the first time.

"Oh god Duncan you have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you" Valentine said letting go of her father and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly he sensed the presence of another immortal in the shop and he let go of his daughter. Valentine looked at Duncan who drew his sword ready to face whoever it might be. "Duncan is everything ok?" The woman she had talked to earlier coming in the room. "Of course Tessa this is my daughter Valentine, Valentine this is my girlfriend Tessa" Duncan said proudly introducing the pair properly and before she could say anything Valentine realised who it was Duncan could sense and walked quickly into the other room, beaming she jumped into Connor's arms hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey so you found him at last how you been" Connor smiled as he put her down. "Good actually been awhile I missed you" Valentine smiled coyly as Duncan and Tessa walked out of the back room . Duncan smiled seeing his old friend.

"So Connor when we're you going to tell me I had a daughter?" Duncan asked in mock anger.

"You know she needed to find you on her own besides she insisted I didn't say anything about a hundred years ago" Connor smirked slightly looking at Valentine. "How about we all go out and celebrate tonight; this needs celebrating and I know a good restaurant downtown" Tessa smiled hoping she could get along with Duncan's newly found daughter. "Good idea Tessa oh can we swing by my apartment first I need to change" Valentine beamed getting excited.


	2. Telling your past

Chapter2: Telling your history

A/N I realise that linkin park didn't show up while late 90's but just for the sake of this just lets pretend they were around early nineties. I hope this answers a few questions you may have had.

Once in the bar they all began to relax it was a warm and friendly atmosphere people were dancing on the large dance floor on one side and the other side was occupied with stalls where you cold relax and talk without people listening in to your conversation. The past couple of hours had been tense and all Melissa wanted to do was curl up into Connor's arms and relax. But right now there was no chance of that happening but she was so glad she had finally found her father to get to know him would be a blessing and to train with him would be interesting.

"Hey what you want to drink Valentine" Duncan asked his daughter shaking her from her thoughts.

"Just Rum and coke please, Ooh juke box has anyone got change" beamed as Duncan walked to the bar shaking his head.

"Here" Connor laughed seeing the eager grin on her face as he handed her what change he had.

"Thanks sweetie" Valentine beamed kissing him on the cheek and bouncing over to the juke box. Melissa beamed as she perused the selection in the box taping at the keypad putting in her favourite songs

"So Connor you two seem pretty friendly" Tessa smiled at her friend.

"We've known each other along time we're good friends nothing more" Connor smiled sweetly as he watched Valentine selecting songs from the old juke box. He sighed deeply she looked so good in leather trousers and the halter neck top he'd bought her last year as a small birthday gift.

"Sure Connor and I saw how excited she got when I went to tell them you were waiting in the shop" Tessa said smiling knowingly.

"Duncan will be told when he needs to be and I know what he's like just let us do this in our own time" Connor said knowing what Tessa could be like. Duncan walked back towards the table. Suddenly the sounds of I love rock and roll filled the air and the three laughed when Valentine shimmied back towards the table.

"I can't help it I have an affinity for cheesy pop music" Valentine giggled sitting next to Connor and taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah the past fifty years cheesy pop music it's all you've listened to at least have some variety" Connor said gently teasing her.

"Hey I have variety I like Linkin park and other bands you can just never be arsed to listen properly when we're training" Melissa smiled elbowing him in the ribs.

"Never heard of an immortal that likes pop music it's a first Duncan" Connor smiled gulping his beer.

"Sure is Connor" Duncan laughed slightly as he drunk his beer and wondered what question he should ask her first then it hit him.

"What was your life in France like Valentine?" Duncan asked watching his daughter as the smiled dropped from her face slightly.

"It was ok I mean mother came into some money when I was about ten so we we're comfortable and we had a small bakery. So it's not like I was brought up as a lady, Mum didn't believe I should bow to a man" Valentine smirked slightly.

"What happened to the shop after your mother died?" Duncan asked smiling remembering how head strong Clare was and how it showed in his daughter.

"I kept it on for awhile with Connor's help but when I decided to leave Paris I sold it so I had some money behind me I didn't do to bad. I really earned my cash when I became a stockholder with ford motors I have about two hundred shares" Valentine smiled knowing that would surprise her father.

"I remember when I test drove the first thunderbird it was so fun seeing all those men's faces. They had to get a bloke in didn't they said I wasn't qualified to do it"

"I know how this sounds but how did she react to you becoming immortal I mean did you ever tell her?" Duncan asked he was interested in his daughters past he'd missed out on over two hundred years and wanted to get to know her.

"It was strange really she was so calm about it. I'd been away from home for a year she thought I'd been killed in a mass riot in Paris and I came back on my 19th birthday and I think she sensed what I was and she began training me it was so weird" Valentine smiled sipping at her drink.

"We travelled together a lot but I'm still trying to work out how she got pregnant in the first place" Duncan said the confusion in his voice obvious.

"She tried to explain this to me once let me think. I think she said that it was something to do with her genetics that there are only maybe 10 or 20 others that have this faulty gene that allows them to get pregnant by another immortal" Valentine said finishing her drink. She knew she had this faulty gene but was glad nothing had happened to her yet. She'd been told about the awful labour her mother had been through and how she'd almost died.

"I've heard of these women I thought they'd all been killed long ago," Connor said looking at Valentine.

"Nope there's at least six that I know of still alive have really cute daughters too been hiding on holy ground mostly. In fact as far as I know I'm the only one of us who hasn't had a child" Melissa smiled remembering her friend Paida and her daughter Angel. The group fell silent at this last comment and listened to the music when the sounds of queen 'who wants to live forever' drifted to their ears. The song was painful for all four sat at the table but it had that sort of tragic irony that made them appreciate it.

"Come on Connor" Valentine smiled as she got up and grabbed his hand.

"No way your getting me to dance" Connor said stubbornly.

"Come on Connor I've never known you to be a spoilsport" Duncan teased as he and Tessa stood and walked to the dance floor.

"Fine, fine" Connor smiled getting up, taking Valentines hand as they drifted towards the dance floor. Valentine draped her arms around Connor's neck as the song played.

"You know Connor. There's a tragic irony to this, to us and to all immortals you know but we let it happen anyway we're all going to die except for one but what's the point honestly" Valentine whispered in his ear as they danced.

"It's our existence to battle to the last that's just the way it's always been, I honestly think that if there weren't so many people wanting the prize that those of us who can do without it could live peacefully but as things are it's never going to happen we just accept it as is and get on with our life's as best we can" Connor whispered in Valentines ear holding her close.

"I'll be back later Connor i'm going to the church don't wait up for me" Valentine said as she slipped from Connor's embrace.

"What's wrong are you ok?" Connor asked eyes filled with concern as he looked at Valentine.

"Nothing i just need to do some thinking i'll be ok i promise. I'll see you back at the apartment later" Valentine smiled again reasuringly as she walked from the club.

"Connor where's Valentine going? Is she ok?" Duncan asked walking upto his mentor when he saw his daughter leaving.

"Yeah she just wants to be alone for awhile i think her immortality has caught up with her. I honestly think she's worried what will happen if she has children" Connor said sadly.

To Laurakkc hope that answers some of your questions. I've tried to balance it out but I might go over some points again later on just to clarify. I realise the whole faulty genetics thing is a bit far fetched but it makes sense to me I hope you liked this chapter everyone I really enjoyed writing itJ


	3. The past hurts

A/N I decided to write this to fill in a little of Valentines past I know it's not much but I like it and yes I did base it on 'that' scene from highlander.I'm cheesy I don't care but please don't flame me for it.

Chap3: The past hurts

As Valentine sat in the church she found comfort in the fact no immortal would fight here and for awhile she could sit and think in peace. As she sat that nauseating feeling of another immortal approaching washed over her and when she turned round she felt as if she was frozen to the spot.

"Valentine what a surprise to find you here" The other immortal said smiling seductively.

"Like wise Valo. Likewise what are you doing here after all these years?" Valentine said gritting her teeth trying to keep calm.

"I've come for your head dear I though you'd be please you did swear revenge and all the last time we met" Valo smiled casually stretching on the pew he sat on.

"You killed my husband what else do you expect? I'll get my revenge don't you worry" Valentine started to shake the anger was beginning to bubble beneath the surface.

"You shouldn't have turned me down dear" Was all he said as he sat calmly smirking at Valentine.

"Is that all it was about you killed my husband because I wouldn't sleep with you in 1786 my god talk about holding a grudge" Valentine's voice raised and Valo smiled knowing he was getting to her.

"When you turned me down you insulted me it's not the fact you didn't want to sleep with me it was the insult of it" As these words slipped from his mouth so casually Valentine snapped. Jumping at him she grabbed his throat trying to cut off his air supply.

"Ah ah Valentine holy ground you can't hurt me here" Once again Valo smirked maliciously as Valentines grip loosened on his throat.

"I'm taking your head Valo I promise" Valentine said before she ran out of the church. She didn't know how long she had wandered the streets but by the time she returned home the clock on her kitchen wall said 2am. Slipping her jacket off she as she walked into the living room she smiled seeing Connor sprawled across the large sofa asleep. Not wanting to wake him Valentine placed a soft kiss on his forehead before going into her room to sleep.


	4. Valo's phone call

Chapter4: Valentines past.

Connor smiled as he watched Valentine sleep. Last night was the most fun he'd had in years.

"Hey Connor you ok?" Valentine smiled sleepily as she woke up.

"I'm good last night was fun. How's your head this morning?" Connor said gently brushing a stray hair out of Valentines face.

"Not bad actually but will you make me breakfast please," Valentine asked as she sat up and kissed Connor.

"I suppose I could do that everything except tomato right" Connor smiled as he walked out of the room Valentine was one of the only people to ever like his cooking.

Valentine lay back in bed and sighed. Ever since he'd first cooked her breakfast all those years ago every time he'd cooked for her since he'd never forgotten what she liked. Sighing again Valentine got out of bed and headed towards the shower and after a quick shower as she was getting dressed Valentine heard a loud knock on the door.

"Can you get that? Connor I'll be out in a minute" Valentine shouted as she pulled on her favourite jeans and black t-shirt. Walking into the kitchen Valentine was shocked to see Duncan stood in her kitchen it was the last thing she had expected.

"What's wrong Duncan?" Valentine asked seriously sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Do you know anyone called Valo?" Duncan asked watching the expression on Valentine's face go from one of confusion to shock.

"Yeah he's a man I knew in the late 1800's why" Valentine asked as Connor placed the plate of bacon in front of her.

"He phoned the flat this morning said he has a score to settle what did you do to him?" Duncan asked taking a piece of the bacon.

"I didn't do anything. He was treating some of my friends very badly and when he tried me I fought back gave him some nice scars too which pissed him off" Valentine sighed bitterly remembering what he had done when she'd refused his advances.

"He definitely sounded pissed off are you sure you can Handle him?" Duncan questioned. After last night in the church she knew he wanted to face her but to go through her father was the last straw.

"Pretty sure we were quite evenly matched the last time but a lot can happen in a hundred years. I'll be fine don't worry the pair of you I'm not going to die" Valentine smiled trying to reassure the pair of worried faces in front of her.

"Let us train for a while first at least help you prepare" Duncan said trying to hide the fear in his voice. He barely knew his daughter and it made him sad that this could be the last morning she was alive. He'd had confidence in her abilities since the first moment he'd met her but he still worried. Valentine wanted to go now to take his smug head from his shoulders he'd caused her to much pain over the years and she wanted it to end now.

"Duncan we'll meet you at the warehouse in an hour and don't worry She'll be ok" Connor smiled walking Duncan to the door.

"Is this the same Valo who killed Lucian?" Connor asked knowing the answer.

"Yes when I went to the church last night he confronted me said he was coming for my head can you believe he still wants to take revenge on me?" Valentine said lightly trying to make the situation seem less serious than it actually was.

"I can actually Valentine please don't do this" Connor asked.

"Connor you know I have to and besides I vowed to kill him a long time ago and I'm going to do it this time" Valentine smiled reassuringly.

"I know you will. It's just everyone I've ever loved has died and I'd hate myself if you died to" Connor said sadly. Valentine was shocked at how vulnerable he sounded she never thought that an immortal nearly 200 years her senior would get so emotional about her.

"Listen to me Connor I'm not going to die I promise I swore I'd kill him for what he did to Lucian and that's what's going to happen" Valentine said firmly. Nothing else was said between them Connor simply drew her into his arms.

"Guys come on let up please just ten minutes" Valentine breathed heavily as she sat on a pile of sand in the abandoned warehouse. They had been training together for the best part of the day and even now that the sun hung low in the sky the atmosphere was hot and sticky.

"Are you sure you're ready to face this Valentine?" Duncan asked looking at his daughter concern showing on his face.

"As sure as I can be but the extra training's helped thank you but I really have to go now" Valentine smiled as she got up and tucked her sword into her coat.

"Wait there's something I want to give you. The sword you were looking at, here take it" Duncan handed her the sword she had been admiring and she swore she could see a tear in his eye.

"Thank you Duncan I don't know what to say" Valentine said as she replaced her old sword with the one she now held in her hands. Then she looked at Connor and she could feel the sorrow in his eyes. She knew he was thinking that she wouldn't come back.

"Connor I'll be back I promise" Valentine smiled reassuringly as she hugged him tightly before she turned and left.


	5. The final battle

Chapter 5: The final battle for some?

Walking down the street everything seemed so quite to Valentine even though she knew it was teaming with sounds it was deadly quiet to her and she knew this might be her last battle. That brought reality sharply into focus for her. Valo was the strongest immortal she had ever faced she'd barely escaped the last time but she was more confident this time she had her father and Connor by her side. As she walked down the street she thought of Lucian and even after all these years she still loved him they'd been married for six years before Valo had killed him and now she was going to kill him. It was a strange feeling to know that after so many year she'd get the revenge she needed.

"You finally decided to show then Valentine thought you'd have sent one of your little friends," Valo taunted smiling smugly.

"I don't have other people fight for me Valo you know that" Valentine said as she removed her jacket.

"Well I dare say those two up there think that my dear" Valo smiled when Valentine turned to look up at the bridge seeing Connor and Duncan stood watching. Suddenly Valo's sword came swinging towards her head and she jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the blade.

"Connor no she has to do this on her own you of all people know that" Duncan said holding his friend back.

"I can't just watch this Duncan" Connor shouted as he watched the fight below helplessly.

"What is it, why are you this bothered Connor? What's so special about my daughter?" Duncan was getting mad why was Connor acting so recklessly over her?

Connor stopped struggling against Duncan arms and looked at him seriously.

"Duncan we've been friends for such a long time we've seen things that have bonded us together. Duncan I've loved her for more than two hundred years. She's the first woman since Heather that I've truly fallen in love with " Connor said as he watched Valentine. Duncan stood back slightly shocked by what Connor had just admitted.

"Come on Valo you used to have more fight than this in you what's happened" Valentine smiled as Valo swung his sword she fell and rolled to the side avoiding a blow that could have ended her life.

"I've still got fight left in me yet" Valentine caught the glint in his eye as she jumped up and before she could defend herself he plunged his sword into her right side pulling it out to let her fall to the ground. Screaming Valentine grasped at her side still clutching her sword she swung upwards stabbing into his leg as he stood above her. Valo stumbled back and looked down at the wound surprised by the fact she'd managed to wound him. Ignoring the pain in her side for a second she leapt up and with one sweep took his head clean from his shoulders.

The power that surged through Valentine was amazing she'd never felt a quickening like it before and as her blade slipped from her fingers lights began to burst in the streets and go through her causing to shout out. Sure enough as soon as her quickening had stopped and she'd fallen to the floor Connor was beside her.

"Come on we got to get you out of here" Connor said gently as he scooped her up into his arms.

"See told you I wouldn't die dint I?" Valentine smiled as she nuzzled into Connor's neck glad that the night was over.

"I'm glad you didn't" Connor smiled as he stepped over a small wall and headed towards her apartment holding her tightly thanking the stars she hadn't died.

Once sat comfortably in the small apartment Duncan sat next to his daughter.

"I'm proud of you Valentine you fought so well," Valentine could have laughed she could see the pride in his face.

"Thanks" was all Valentine could manage to say before Duncan hugged Valentine.

"I better go now Tessa will be worried but come round in the morning," Duncan said as he got up.

"Will do Duncan see you tomorrow" Valentine smiled as she moved to walk him to the door.

"Don't worry I'll show him out you get comfortable" Connor smiled walking Duncan to the door.

Once Duncan had gone Connor sat down with Valentine and began to rub her neck

"That's nice thanks," Valentine barely whispered as Connor worked the stiff muscles at the back of Valentines neck.

"Don't mention it. How's your side feeling?" Connor asked as Valentine looked at the rip in her top. The angry red mark was beginning to fade already but she knew she'd be left with a scar. "Better but it's going to leave a nice little scar I reckon" Valentine smirked slightly as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you Valentine. I'm sorry it's took me all this time to say it but I do" Connor smirked when Valentine sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Connor and don't apologize to me you don't have to" Valentine smiled kissing Connor glad he'd said what she'd been longing to hear for so many years.


End file.
